


Reciprocity

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, For: shower sex, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: A little post-battle shower turns into a bit of post-battle sex. Just what the doctor ordered.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Fighting in a battle was exhausting work. It was dirty work, too. Both Tony and Strange were bruised and battered, bloodied and filthy after defending the world from the latest threat.

There had been enough close calls that neither man was willing to be separated for any amount of time. After undressing, they checked each other for serious wounds. Finding only minor scrapes and bruised, they headed for the large shower in Tony’s penthouse suite.

“After you, babe,” Stark insisted. Despite being exhausted, he couldn’t help admiring the view as Stephen stepped into the huge shower. The sorcerer had a fine ass. The rest of him offered an excellent view as well. It was enough to revitalize Tony.

Strange stepped under the perfectly adjusted spray, then looked back at his lover. At the look on Stark's face, his breath hitched. He was all to familiar with that heated gaze. “Aren’t you going to join me, Stark?” he asked, holding out his hand. When Tony took it, he felt a jolt of desire go through him that did more to wash away his exhaustion than the water flowing over him had.

Stark stepped under the spray, joining Stephen. He took a washcloth and soaped it up, then he ran it over the sorcerer's chest, wiping away sweat and grime. As he washed Strange, the sorcerer washed him in turn. Small rivulets of blood and filth ran down the drain along with the hot water.

Soon, they were clean and the washcloths disappeared in favor of hands on skin. Stephen pulled Tony close against him and kissed him passionately. In response, the genius ran his hands over Strange's plush ass, giving it a squeeze.

“Are you sure you’re up for this, Merlin?” Tony asked, teasing.

Stephen pressed his erection against Stark’s hip. “What do you think?”

The genius laughed, then kissed Stephen, nibbling at his bottom lip. “I think you are one horny bastard.”

“I don’t think you have room to speak, Doctor Stark.” Strange reached between them and grasped Tony’s erection that had been poking him in the stomach. “I’d say we’re both horny bastards.” With that, he went down on his knees and took the genius’ cock in his mouth.

Stephen loved doing this. It was exhilarating. The sounds that Tony made were addictive.

“Fuck, Steph! Your mouth. Don’t stop!”

The sorcerer had no intention of stopping. He deep throated Stark with no problem, swallowing his substantial cock down his throat. He hummed around Tony's cock, wringing a string if profanities from his lover.

“You’re a menace,” the genius said, looking down at Stephen, who had water streaming over his face. The sorcerer made a beautiful picture, kneeling there, his wet lashes fluttering up at him coyly.

Strange did something with his tongue and Tony almost bucked his hips, but restrained himself. Stephen placed shaky hands at Stark's hips and held him in place. When he started bobbing on the genius's cock, Tony threw his head back in ecstasy.

“Yes, babe, just like that. I swear your tongue is magic.”

“Strange smirked around his mouthful.”

“God, it is. But I’m not complaining!”

Stephen used one of his hands to stroke himself as he worked on Tony’s cock. His lover was so very responsive. It actually took his breath away. It was gratifying to know just how much Stark loved him… just how much he trusted him. Neither had been easily won. Tony had had plenty of lovers who had merely wanted to use him.

Above him, Tony was a writhing mess. He had braced himself against the opposite walls of the huge shower, his arms barely reaching the sides. “Oh, god. I need to come.”

Stephen increased the intensity of the blow job, ignoring his own cock and using his hand to tease the genius' perineum and balls. Soon, Tony came, violently, down the sorcerer's throat. Stephen swallowed it down eagerly. When he went to stand, Tony helped him up.

The genius looked down at Stephen's still hard cock. “Let me help you with that.” He reached out and took Strange's cock in hand, sending electric shivers down his spine.

Tony didn’t release the sorcerer’s cock until he was down on his knees. He looked up at Stephen with a mischievous grin. “I’m going to show you how it’s really done.”

“I didn't hea- hear any complaints from you,” Strange stuttered out as Tony swallowed him down to the hilt.

The genius popped off. “Hush now. No talking.” He took Stephen back in and started bobbing his head. He licked along Stephen’s shaft and listened to the delighted and wanton souds his lover was making. It was delightful.

Tony looked up at Strange. He looked gorgeous with rivulets of water rolling down his torso. Stark had to blink water out of his eyes, but the view had been worth it.

Soon, Stephen came down Tony’s throat. Stark swallowed it down, then stood and hugged the sorcerer to him. They stood like that, under the heated streams if water for several minutes. It felt decadent. It felt perfect. It was just what they needed.

Finally, exhaustion overtook them and they were forced to get out of the shower. They took turns drying each other off, then they retired to the bedroom. Once there, they climbed into bed, wearing nothing but their birthday suits. They both slept better when they cuddled skin to skin.

As they lay there, safe in each other's arms, they both felt grateful to have survived the day’s battle and to have this chance to hold each other once again. Slowly, they drifted off to sleep. The close proximity of their respective lovers kept the nightmares at bay and they slept peacefully. It was a good ending to a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
